It Will Rain
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: A man's final thoughts as he sits by his wife's bedside in her final hours. *Warning: May need tissues.* Inspired by my favorite movie, A Walk to Remember.
1. Chapter 1: Dying Love

_A/N: So, yesterday was my birthday and I really wanted to update my other story, TEOH, as a gift to myself and you guys but I've been in serious writer's block with it and all these other stories are in my head. So, I've wanted to writer this one for over 2 years now and I finally did. It's a one-shot that originally was suppose to be a full on story but you never know what could happen later. I cried when I wrote this today. _

_Also, today is my grandma's birthday and this is dedicated to her. I love you and miss you!_

_Song: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars (please listen to it while reading)_

Time was slipping away fast and there was nothing I could do about it. I had all this strength but I could not stop this. I was going to lose her. Alice's visions were no help, I didn't need Jasper's empathy to know she was hurting and I surly didn't need Edward's mind reading to know where her thoughts lied: with me.

I haven't moved from my place next to her since her illness became fatal. In our tiny little cabin in the woods I watched her sleep; it would be any day now. She only wanted me to think good things: like skinny dipping in the waterfall of the rock quarry, shimmering in the sunlight as she watch me chop wood for the fireplace cause winter was coming soon, and the first time we met locking eyes.

I would think of those days everyday that I existed. Only wishing…

"Emmett, stop that train of thought. I don't blame you and I'm sick of you blaming yourself" she coughed as she tried to sit herself up. I rushed to her side and helped her sit up properly. Carlisle wasn't here he couldn't even save her from this terrible faith that I put her in.

She continued her chastising of me, "I knew what I was getting into once I decided to be with you. I love you, Emmett and I would never change that. I would die for you." Tears started falling from her eyes as my unshed ones glistened mine.

"I love you too," my voice shook.

Her body started to tremble and shiver still standing I moved to our opened double door window. With the rain pouring outside even my cold body could tell the temperature was dropping.

"Wait, please don't close it" she asked. I didn't want to deny her this but I didn't want her sickness to take her sooner, "Please, Papa Bear."

"Oh, you play dirty" I laughed; I loved her nickname for me. I decided to leave them opened halfway. The doors remained her of our honeymoon. Sitting back next to her in my 'old man rocker' as she called it; I thought of the look on her face when she woke from our long flight to Fiji in our villa to the smell of the ocean coming through those same double doors.

I am eighty-seven years old and I have never known love before meeting her in the woods that day. I would fight with her every day for a thousand years if it meant that she would always be by my side. I can't live without her and I won't.

"Emmett, lay with me" she coughed. I rose and walked around to the other side of the bed. Climbing in I wrapped my arms around her from behind placing a kiss onto her swan-like neck. "Emmett, please promise me that you won't do anything stupid once I'm gone."

God, can she read minds like Edward, now. "I won't do anything stupid, I promise" and I do promise cause what I'm going to do isn't stupid. She cleared her throat, "I asked Alice to tell me your future after I'm gone and she said she couldn't see it. So, what do you plan on doing, Em?"

I hated that pixie right now. What give her the right to take away the only thing that made this bearable? "Em, promise me that you will live for me and not mourn me" she turned her head to look into my eyes but I couldn't bear to look at her because I could not make that promise.

"No" I whispered.

I moved quickly from the bed and made my way to the other side of the room faster than her human eyes could see. Bending down to the storage bin under her summer clothing I pulled it towards me opening it, I pulled out the parchment of rolled up paper. The air whipped around me as I kneeled down next to her side of the bed.

"I can't make that promise because of this. Because of the vows you made to me" I shook with my emotion as her breathing quickened. "I love you to damn much to even think for a second that I could live one day of this existence without you. Do you hear me? I will join you when you leave me" I screamed as I became an animal in my anger at her, at God, at myself for doing this to her, for doing this to us.

"Em" her breathing came in faster and faster.

"No, don't interrupt me. I have to be with you. I can't breathe without you. And yes before you say it I know I can't breathe but…" I looked down at her apparently I had rose in my anger. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing.

I grabbed her, lifting her into my arms. "Baby, baby no I'm sorry please don't leave me I love you please." I felt wetness on my face. Tears streamed from my eyes; I guess a vampire can cry.

"Carlisle, CARLISLE!" I screamed I knew he could hear me in the main house. I carried her outside into the rain; she loved the rain that's why she came to Forks in the first place.

She wasn't moving and there was no pulse but my venom was thing that did this to her in the first place so it wouldn't be the thing to save her now. I killed her. I killed the love of my life. "Emmett, you didn't kill her" Edward said as he touched my shoulder, I shook him off. Looking up they were all there with sad looks on their faces.

Emmett is now alone again they were probably thinking.

"We aren't thinking that, Emmett" he chimed in again. "We loved her too."

Lifted my head to stare at them as she laid in my arms lifeless, they were scared they didn't know what I would do now or who I would become. I turned away from them and I ran with her deep into the woods where we first met: our spot.

I laid her body down onto the moist grass right in front of the lake that went for miles. I had to try; I had to know.

Laying down next to her body I wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Leah, I love you."

I kissed the side her neck and I bit her again for the second time but hopefully this bite would save her and not kill her.

Please.

A/N: I've made banner for this story check it out at: http:/4cullensandablack(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/03/it-will-rain-banner(dot)html?zx=fe782740cb22f336


	2. Chapter 2: First Love

**Leah's Point of View**

Dying is easy it's living that's hard. All my life I have been on the brink of death wishing for it just to end. Now that my wish is finally being granted all I want is for it to not come true. I can hear him above me and I can even feel the rain pouring on my face but for some reason my body won't respond the way I want it too. I want to touch and comfort him so badly, letting him know that everything is going to be alright. That I am still here with him but I can't.

'_Damn it, work body. Don't do this to him. He doesn't deserve this pain._' My body has always failed me so why did I think that now would be any different.

Ever since meeting my Monkey-Man that faithful day; all I've wanted was more time to be with him. "Fucking shit work damn it, Leah come back to me" he says above me. "This is all my fault. I did this; we could have had more time."

I can't stand to hear him beat himself up over the past;

'_You saved me, baby since the day you met me. You're always saving me; I love you.'_

Images begin to flash through my mind and I know that this is the end; I try to breathe focusing on the most important day of my life.

_It was no surprise when this day finally came. I had been living on borrowed time my whole life; well at least as long as I could remember. Sun cast over my mocha skin as I bathed in its heat. I knew they would come looking for me soon: my family, the ones who love me. __**'We can't let Leah wander off. She is so frail.' **__Please I can fight with the best of them._

_There was nothing I wanted more than to end the pain and suffering of my family. My illness was just that; I know they wanted me around as long as possible but they wanted me at peace more. My head began to hurt as the temperature began to drop, I don't know what it is about the cold but I swear it makes my disease worse. _

_As I moved to get up a wave of nausea came over me. My body began to sway as my vision blurred. It took me a minute to make the journey here, I kept getting winded. I knew coming to the meadow was going to be exhausting on my body but I had to see this place once more. Maybe if I sit back down and take it slower; get on my knees first then get up from there. Yes, that should do it. I decided to sit back on my bottom; taking deep breathes trying to calm my nerves. It always happened liked this: my pressure would rise and my head would start to pound the moment I couldn't control my circumstances. _

_The wind started to kick as I turned my head to the right after hearing the sound of thunder. I had to get moving soon the sky in the distance looked as if rain would be coming soon. It was also bear season so I knew that they would be out soon but they usually never came this far. Rumbling sounded again; closer this time. _

"_Okay, girl let's get the hell up and out of here" I said aloud to myself. But, before I could get to a standing position I heard growling, I took a deep breath blinking before slowly turning to see a large black bear at the edge of the trees. I wanted to scream and run but I knew it would have me in seconds not to mention my Dad always told to never run from a bear if cornered by one in the woods. _

_We had a lot of bears back home and he grew up in these woods in Washington so I knew to listen now but my body was so frozen by fear that I couldn't recall what I was supposed to do if it started walking towards me like it is now. I closed my eyes continuing to take deep breathes; my doctors said that it would help when my body would stop responding. _

_I heard a deep and primal growl from behind me; guessing that another bear had decided to join the picnic that was about to take place. But a miracle happened in that moment I heard the bear in front of me roar and whimper causing me to open my eyes. There in front of me was a big, muscular man wrestling the bear to the ground trying to grab onto its neck. 'Crazy white people' I thought as the scene continued to play out. _

_This should have been my moment to run but I couldn't keep my eyes away from the beauty of this dance it was as if the man was dying for his last meal. Soon I heard a crack sadden I lower my head thinking that the man had met his end. And here I stood witness to his death and knew that I would never live to tell the story of his bravery._

_The sound of moaning and slurping reached my ears as I looked up to see the man feasting on the blood of the fallen animal. I screamed as the man lifted his head from his meal. In that moment __I was absolutely positive of three things. First, from how black and deadly this guy's eyes were; vampires were actually real. Second, I think he might still be hungry and want my blood. And third, he just saved my life and his' really cute._

I knew that the legends of my family's tribe were true. That the cold ones did and still existed. That one of them had just saved me from death. The feelings that I had for Emmett were unmatched as time went by. My family just wanted me happy so they didn't cause too much of an uproar once I decided to stay in Forks to be with him.

His love kept me healthy and alive longer than my imagination and the doctors could have conceived. I was only expected to live for a few weeks before I had met my Papa-Bear but it ended up turning into two more years. We had a world-wind romance that started off with death and sadly will end with it as well.

I am grateful for our time together but the selfish part of me prayers for eternity with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever Love

**Emmett's Point of View**

In the beginning my family couldn't understand how I could fall in love with her. How I could trust her? How I could be with her? But I could; she was air to me. It's just as true then as it is now; my love for her will never waver and it will never die. My heart breaks every time I look at her unresponsive body. It's been 2 days since my brother found me in the woods trying to bring her back: my Leah.

She needs to breathe but my body wasn't designed to give life only to take it. I would always be the one who took hers. I started CPR to help the venom flow quickly through her body. This had to work, "Emmett, what have you done? Carlisle, CARLISLE" yelled Edward as he started pulling my arms away from her,

"Emmett, our venom won't help her now. She's a wolf" said his know-it-all ass.

He was my brother and I loved him but nevertheless; I turned towards him bearing my teeth. I felt like a rabbit animal fighting over its last meal.

"Back off!" I growled. Edward took a step back. He obviously saw the seriousness in my eyes. When we met she was human and diagnosed with a form of brain cancer; however, once she started spending so much time with me she fell extremely ill. We thought that her cancer had finally won its battle and that we were losing each other but indeed Leah was a Quileute wolf: the first female of her tribe.

And even though we were supposed to be enemies; our love proved stronger than even we could have imagined. We discovered that her body was cancer free and completely healed.

Carlisle joined me on the forest floor as I finished reliving that time of my life. He assessed the site before him, while examining Leah closely.

"Son, let's get her back to the cabin" I looked up at him hopeful. "It's in God's hands now." Lifting her into my arms, I walked at the slowest pace I could muster back to our home. Once inside I placed my wife back into our marital bed; maybe I would get a miracle and she would come back to me.

If only she was sleeping, she was beautiful when she slept. Yes, that's what she doing; sleeping. I am alone with her now I made the family leave, they stood vigil, but I wanted to be the first thing she sees when she wakes. All I can do now is hope that she will wake soon. It's quiet in our home, her heart stopped beating around midnight and her skin is cold.

I moved to the linen closet and grabbed her grandmother's handmade wool blanket. I tucked her in nicely like a pig and a blanket. _'Snug as a bug in a rug'_ she'd say quoting her gram-gram. Family was important to her. Leah stopped phasing years ago hoping beyond hope that children would be in our future. Since Bella had Nessie, we figured if she was human again we would be able to conceive but instead her cancer came back.

We, Carlisle included, never dreamed this would happen. Never dreamed we wouldn't be together forever. Our plan was for my venom to bring her over as a vampire and we'd raise our child. I knew the moment I met her that we would be together someday, I would stop at nothing to have her, to claim her as my own.

It was a bright a sunny day I was out hunting alone. It's been so hard being the only one in my family alone. It began to rain when I broke free of the tree line; it was lightly drizzling but I could hear a heart beating fast. It was there that I saw her for the first time her back was turned to me and could smell the fear coming off her. I looked beyond that at my meal, the great one that I had been tracking all afternoon. Now, this woman stood in my way; I continued to watch thinking that she would scream or run but she didn't instead she squared her shoulders as if she was ready to meet her fate.

I couldn't allow her death, I was a monster but I wasn't evil. Later on she would tell me that I wasn't a monster that I saved her life. She would also say that it was God that brought me to her. That we were meant to be; I wouldn't agree. It was my hunger that brought me I would always say but even I hoped that she was right.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was so into the fight I would have thanked that bear for bringing an angel into my life that day.

I glazed at my sleeping wife because only Leah would choose to sleep continuing to torture me knowing that once awaken she'd never be able to sleep again. I couldn't take it anymore if this didn't work I would follow my original plan,

"Damn it Leah wake up!" screamed rising from my chair as it fell over. "I can't do this without you. I don't care about having our own family all I want is you. If I hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened and we would have been together, forever."

I turned my back to her as I sighed falling to my knees reaching my hands up in front of myself in prayer, "As it stands I don't even know where I would go when I die but please God if you can hear me please let Leah be okay. Please let her know that I do and always will love her."

I continued to sigh as I bowed my head hoping for a miracle "Why don't you tell me yourself, Monkey-Man?" I turned quickly to voice of my angel, my Leah. Tears leave my eyes again for the second time in this lifetime as I rush to grab my beautiful wife showering her with kisses.

Her voice begins to shake as she speaks, "I told you I don't plan on leaving you. I knew you would save me. I love you, Emmett!"

I hold her close to me as I whisper "I love you too."

**FIN**

**A/N: **I so love a happy ending. It took three years for me to finish this which is really sad. These two chapters have been written for at least two years but for some reason today I decided to finish them. I really love Emmett so I wanted him to have a story to be proud of. Please review!


End file.
